CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2 In CaveClan.... Moonshine slowly started to pad back to camp. RueyWill put later! 18:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Several moons past and there was no sign of Lightningshadow. The clan decided that he must be dead. Icewish ♥ 18:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) The hope Moonshine had that Lightningshadow was still alive had vanished RueyWill put later! 18:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded over to teh freash kill pile. He spotted the she-cat and said "Hi, Moonshine." Icewish ♥ 18:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine barley looked up, "Oh, hi Firestorm." RueyWill put later! 18:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" he asked, eating a small mouse. Icewish ♥ 18:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, yeah kinda, I lost somebody I loved alot, and now I don't know if I could love someone that much." she mewed quietlyRueyWill put later! 18:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Lightningshadow? Yeah, he was kind of an ass, but he was a good deputy," replied Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 18:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine winced when Firestorm said ''he was kinda an ass. ''She looked up at him quickly and mewed, "Do you want to go on a walk and talk with me?" RueyWill put later! 18:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 18:55, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine nodded at Firestorm and padded out of the cave entrace. "Uh...I need your help." she slowly mewed RueyWill put later! 18:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Firestorm. "What do you need help with?" "Finding Lightningshadow body." RueyWill put later! 19:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um.....O.K?" said Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 19:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "You know what? Nevermind, I guess you think I'm crazeh too." RueyWill put later! 19:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "No, I never said that," said Firestorm. "It's just that I was on the last patrol to go find him. We couldn't pick up his scent or anything, and that was when he first whent missing." Icewish ♥ 19:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh... then why look anymore" she slightly murmured and raced off. RueyWill put later! 19:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Wait!" said Firestorm as he ran after Moonshine. "I'll help you, if it'll make you feel any better." Icewish ♥ 19:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "No you don't have to help" Moonshine mewed staring at her paws "I'm not even gonna look anymore" she murmured RueyWill put later! 19:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud looked outside her den, her blue eyes shimmering. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:29, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K then," said Firestorm. "I guess we should go back to camp then." Icewish ♥ 19:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry for bringing you out here" Moonshine mewed in shame-----Krestalfur limped over to Chillcloud and greeted her. RueyWill put later! 19:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud nodded. "How is your leg?" (her leg is injured, right? ouo I think I got it wrong though....) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Its bearable, but it still hurts, thanks for fixing most of it (x3)" She mewed back. RueyWill put later! 19:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "No, it's fine, really," said Firestorm to Moonshine. Icewish ♥ 19:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh.." Moonshine purred as they walked back, a flicker of feelings arose in her eyes as she looked at Firestorm but she hid the feeling and walked on. RueyWill put later! 19:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud nodded. "Be careful, now. See me if the leg acts up." she vanished back into her den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw came into camp with two mice. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud flicked her ears. "Oceanpaw." she meowed. "May I speak with you?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," said Oceanpaw as she padded over to her mentor. Icewish ♥ 00:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "Be honest. I will not be angry." Chillcloud began. "Do you want to be a warrior?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:13, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw thought about it for a little. "I'm not sure," she said. Icewish ♥ 00:13, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "I know you are having trouble as a medicine cat apprentice." Chillcloud said. "So I've been thinking..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:16, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "What? Why?" asked Oceanpaw, confused. Icewish ♥ 00:18, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "If you approve, I wish to make you a full medicine cat." she said. "If you think you're ready." (/shot I got this wrong didn't I) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw nodded. "I'm ready, I promise I'll be a great medicine cat." Icewish ♥ 00:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud dipped her head. "Good. In a few days we'll travel to the Moon?????." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:27, March 4, 2013 (UTC) (Lets go with Moonstone) Oceanpaw nodded. Icewish ♥ 00:30, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded over to Oceanpaw "hey" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi!" said Oceanpaw, happily. Icewish ♥ 01:25, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "how are ya?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine," said Oceanpaw. "How are you?" Icewish ♥ 01:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "i'm great"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm going to become a full medicine cat!" purred Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 01:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "thats great"Flashfire meowed with a hint of disappointment.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:55, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Why do you sound so sad?" asked Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 01:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "ah nothin, wanna go for a hunt? or are you doing something else?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "I guess I could," said Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 02:01, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay